Project Espanya
Project Espanya 'is an English-language game created by Quasi-Harkness with RPG Maker VX Ace. Game Plot/Game Summary ''Spain has lost his memory. Thousands of years, gone like the wind. His only clear memory is of the day he woke up in a hospital, where according to one of the doctors he has laid in a coma for three days after being discovered bleeding nearly to death in a nearby forest. He doesn't remember anything about his life, family or past; frankly, the only other things he can barely remember are his own name and identity; that he supposedly personifies that block of land at the southwestern end of Europe. '' ''Now, he is on a personal mission. He wants to recover his memory, rebuild his life and find out what the hell he was doing 'dying' in a forest. And figure out who that kid with the weird hair curl, who keeps appearing in his dreams, really is. However, he begins to doubt his quest when he finds the many shadows and secrets in his past... And he must be careful. The culprit behind his amnesia is somewhere out there, attempting to find a way to capture him again. Who or what their intentions are Spain doesn't know, but he has to avoid them or risk disappearing for good... Characters '''NOTE: Spoilers are surrounded by a box; highlight the box to show them. 'Hetalia Characters (in order of appearance):' ''Spain (Antonio Fernández Carriedo) The titular main character. One morning, he finds himself in a hospital without his memories of the past or any recollection of what got him there. All he knows are his name, identity and a strange recurring dream from the time he was unconscious. From the hospital staff he learns that he has supposedly gone missing for two weeks, the subject of a still-ongoing worldwide manhunt. On a nurse's suggestion he makes a phonecall to a very surprised '''Germany', who arrives to take him home and brings him up to speed on what has happened since his disappearance. From then on, Spain decides to go on a personal mission to recover his memories, figure out the culprits behind his disappearance and amnesia, and find the boy in his dream. ''Germany (Ludwig) After receiving '''Spain's' phonecall, Germany rushes to the hospital to pick him up. Having headed the global search-and-rescue operation for the personification, he decides to withhold the good news from the other nations once he learns of Spain's amnesia until the Spaniard can recall enough to function normally, at least on face value. From that point on, he resolves to support Spain's mission, defending him from the ones that spirited him away as well as clueless nations who should not know of his discovery until the time is right. ''Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) One of '''Spain's' two good friends and Germany's brother. He overhears Spain's phonecall to Germany and, together with France, travels to Spain's house to check on him. He ends up tangled in the pseudo-conspiracy to keep Spain's 'found' status a secret from the rest of of the world until Germany decides otherwise. ''France (Francis Bonnefoy) One of '''Spain's' two good friends. Together with Prussia, he travels to Spain's house to check on him after Prussia gets wind of the phonecall to Germany. After learning of the situation at hand, he offers to help Spain recover his memory. In the written prologue 'Coffee.' (link below in the Trivia section), it is stated that he was the one who first found out about Spain's disappearance. ''North Italy (Feliciano Vargas) Italy gets himself involved when he pays '''Germany' a visit while he is in the middle of a discussion with the presumed-missing Spain in his home. After the initial shock of discovering his 'big brother Spain' alive and (mostly) unhurt, he agrees to Germany's terms to keep Spain a secret from the world, even from his 'brother'. Like France, he offers to help Spain with his memories and even takes the initiative to visit him regularly for chats and lead him around unfamiliar places so he doesn't get lost. 'Version 0.6 update' Austria (Roderich Edelstein) '' Austria stumbles upon '''Spain' when he pays Germany a surprise visit, either while Spain and Germany were meeting to discuss some evidence or when Spain himself walks in on their conversation after finishing his own conversation with Italy. (This encounter is heavily dependent on a choice the player/Spain has already made prior to this moment.) He is the first nation who appears to have additional insight on Spain's past and, on Germany's insistence, offers to discuss with him about it only when Spain thinks he's 'ready' for it. England (Arthur Kirkland) '' England uncovers the 'Hide '''Spain' from the World' pseudo-conspiracy right before the World Conference held by Germany to finally break the news to the world when he discovers that the supposedly-missing Spain had signed in the guestbook placed outside the Conference Hall. (more to be added in future updates) 'Non- Hetalia Characters:' ''The Organisation'' There appears to be a seemingly organised group of people stalking Spain and sending him cryptic emails; they also appear to be responsible for his two-week disappearance. They are not seen, only heard, save for a few glimpses of a dark, shrouded figure just slightly beyond the screen. The creator has taken to referring to them as The Organisation for the time being. In the version 0.6 update, one such figure chases Spain through his house until he can find a weapon against them or a safe room to hide in. Bug Reports/ Errors Trivia/ Extra Facts * There is a written prologue to Project Espanya, known as 'Coffee.', on creator Quasi-Harkness's deviantART profile. The prologue, detailing the event leading up to the actual discovery of Spain's disappearance prior to the events of Espanya, can be read here. ** A second prologue called 'The Secret of Immortality' was also added, detailing the origins of the Organisation that appears in Project Espanya. It can be read here. * The 'Post-it note' and 'Old photograph' in Spain's Backpack are viewable in-game and reveal additional information about the story. * As of the 0.62 update, Spain's mobile phone can now be used to make phonecalls and play a minigame. The calls the play can make change throughout the game, depending on how far they have progressed. * Objects throughout the game may have changing descriptions. As the story progresses, some items may trigger different dialogue depending on which point of the story they are interacted with at. * The game is known to have three different endings-- two True endings (a Realistic one and an Idealistic one) and a Neutral ending. While the endings will not be seen in the demo, which one the player will end up with is determined by a series of choices the player makes throughout the game. These choices also heavily influence the storyline in later parts of the game; some may drastically alter the way the story proceeds after they are made. * Whenever Spain receives or makes a phone call, his mobile phone can be seen in his bust image. It appears to be a gold-coloured iPhone 5S; in other words, it is a golden Apple device. This is a very subtle pun as the Italian word for 'tomato' is pomodoro, which literally translates to 'apple of gold'. He is using a 'tomato' as a phone... * Searching Spain's closet will yield a white t-shirt with "SHUT UP" printed on it. It is a direct reference to this page of Volume 2 of the Hetalia manga, which is itself a reference to a similar, real-life t-shirt the King of Spain presented to the President of Venezuela after being openly criticised by the latter. * On Spain's computer desk lies a red book. Interacting with it displays the same message Iceland sees in the Journal in Espanya's creator's other game, Iceland's Journal. A similar book is seen on a large table in the World Conference building; Spain will comment that he "feels like has seen this book somewhere before". * When exploring Spain's house, Spain will comment on how the toilet is "just a regular old toilet. What else could it be?" Also, during the chase scene where the player is required to find a safe room, the safe room is revealed to be the bathroom, where he claims that it "rings a bell, for some reason". These are both references to the infamous Toilet Store/toilet safe room in HetaOni. Gallery Sources Category:Dark Games Category:RPG Maker VX ACE